


Влечение (What meets the eye)

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, de-anon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Амнезия – лишь еще одно расследование. Изучить незнакомых людей, восстановить память и свое прошлое. Это вызов судьбы, которым можно даже насладиться. Шерлок может читать людей, как открытые книги. Мужчина с седыми волосами – его начальник. Болтливая старушка – его квартирная хозяйка. А вот эта волнующаяся девушка влюблена в него.  Джон Ватсон? Муж. Это же очевидно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влечение (What meets the eye)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Meets the Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347350) by [worldaccordingtofangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldaccordingtofangirls/pseuds/worldaccordingtofangirls). 



> Фик также выложен здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/692311

Глаза открылись. Открылись, вероятно, сами по себе, потому что не было сил даже на то, чтобы приподнять веки. Страшная боль в затылке, а кроме боли – ничего. Сознание неприятно обостряется, выпутываясь из забытья. 

Кругом все незнакомое и чужое. Накрахмаленные простыни, натянутые на самый подбородок, оштукатуренный потолок, стерильный блеск больничной комнаты, противный стрекот оборудования. В кресле напротив кровати сидит человек. Когда мужчина встречается с ним взглядом, то сразу как-то расцветает. Морщинки в уголках глаз и внезапная слабая улыбка.

Он тянется к кровати, будто хочет провести рукой по его спутанным волосам. Но останавливается на половине пути. Почему?

– Шерлок? – неуверенно зовет он.

Значит, это его имя.

Шерлок моргает. На посетителе – шерстяной свитер, явно ему большой. От человека едва заметно пахнет шариками нафталина, кофе и страхом. Страхом? За него? Вероятно.

Он отметает эту мысль как неуместную.

Дело в свитере; наверно, сейчас зима. Зима. На ум сразу приходит что–то холодное и серое. Зима. «»Но Лондон всегда холодный и серый», позже думает он и вспоминает, что Лондон – город, где он живет.

Но что за человек перед ним? Он удивляется и снова моргает.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает мужчина. – Как себя чувствуешь? Заставил ты нас поволноваться, знаешь ли.

От необходимости ответа Шерлока избавляет скрип двери. Влетает девушка – маленький вихрь из темных волос и шелестящего белого халата. Покусывая губы от волнения, она останавливается около кровати, и мужчина кладет руку ей на плечо. Из его горла вырывается мягкий вздох. Это его жена?

– Ох, Шерлок, – вздыхает девушка, и Шерлок понимает, что она не может быть женой того мужчины. Только не в этой ситуации – она же безнадежно влюблена в него самого. Тревога в ее голосе, румянец на щеках и быстрый пульс, когда она осторожно сжимает его руку, будто держит в ладонях что-то хрупкое и драгоценное, говорят сами за себя.

– Ох, Шерлок, – снова причитает она. – Слава Богу, ты в порядке. Я пришла как только узнала, – она снова нервно теребит свою нижнюю губу.

На мгновенье повисает тишина, нарушаемая лишь жужжанием аппаратов, да неровным дыханием девушки. Наконец, мужчина подходит ближе.

– Молли, – мягко зовет он. – С ним все в порядке. Верь мне, я доктор.

Так этот мужчина – его лечащий врач? Исключено: он не носит больничного халата. Случайность? Шерлок быстро смотрит на его руки. Грубые и загорелые. Из-за мозолей кожа похожа на наждачную бумагу. Эти руки часто работали под палящим солнцем, может, истерлись, пока накладывали швы и делали перевязки.

О, Шерлок бы все отдал за одно его имя!

– Да, – говорит Шерлок сухим и хриплым голосом, как будто его горло резко пересохло. Мужчина вздрагивает от неожиданности. – Я в порядке.

Мужчина кивает и ободряюще гладит Молли по плечу. Та все так же кусает губы. Она из тех девушек, которые вечно нервничают, даже когда просто стоят на одном месте.

– Было очень мило с твоей стороны прийти сюда, – помедлив, говорит мужчина. – Но Шерлоку нужен отдых. К тому же, время приема посетителей уже заканчивается.

Он все еще стоит, незаметно потирая рукой ногу. Старая привычка? Но почему?

– Кстати, мне тоже уже пора идти.

Молли кивает и выходит из комнаты. Мужчина колеблется у двери, окидывает взглядом больничную палату. Он определенно хочет что-то сделать. Что его так беспокоит? Требуется больше информации.

– Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, – наконец произносит он охрипшим голосом. – Я вернусь завтра.

Шерлок может только кивнуть. Он не позволяет себе говорить что-либо – он не до конца выяснил, как люди реагируют на его слова и каким они привыкли его видеть. Мужчина не выглядит встревоженным, он запускает одну руку в волосы и уже собирается сказать что-то, но…

– Джон, – прерывает их Молли. – Джон, ты идешь?

Ясно. Его зовут Джон. Но вопрос остается открытым: кто он?

Или еще лучше: кто все эти люди?

– – –

На следующей неделе к нему приходит много посетителей. Миссис Хадсон, – должно быть, его квартирная хозяйка, это понятно по ее болтовне об ужасном состоянии квартиры. Лестрейд – мужчина с недовольным лицом и сединой в волосах. От него Шерлок узнает о собственной профессии. Оказывается, Шерлок – детектив-любитель, как сообщила ему спутница Лестрейда – кудрявая девушка с вечно поджатыми губами. Они спят вместе. Это видно по тому, как она безуспешно пытается скрыть засосы на шее, а Лестрейд старается не коснуться ее, выходя из палаты. Шерлок холодно с ними обращается, но, кажется, им это не в новинку.

Он также выясняет причину своих травм: предположительно, это был опасный химический эксперимент, который закончился не очень удачно. Газы обладали сильным усыпляющим действием, и, падая, Шерлок сильно приложился головой об угол кухонного стола. Врачи говорят, что есть небольшое сотрясение, ничего страшного. Он с трудом сдерживает смешок, когда слышит это.

Если бы они только знали, что он не может ничего вспомнить.

Люди приходили и уходили, приятные или вызывающие раздражение, но все так же незнакомые. Под конец он уже с легкостью вычисляет кто есть кто. Наверно, это его талант. Дар детектива.

Но есть тот, кто всегда остается и спит в неудобном кресле, глотает невкусный кофе из автомата по утрам, спорит с врачами. Есть тот, кто заставляет Шерлока поесть и считает его пульс. Последнее особенно приводит Шерлока в замешательство.

И никто не говорит ему, кто такой Джон Ватсон.

Ситуация становится еще хуже, когда Шерлок возвращается в квартиру: оказалось, они с Джоном делят ее. Мебель оплетена перепутанной паутиной из их вещей, а стены хранят множество тайн, которые Шерлок так и рвется раскрыть. Целый день он валяется в своей кровати, но стоит Джону выйти в магазин за продуктами, как он вскакивает и начинает метаться по квартире в поисках… чего? Шерлок все же надеется, что что-нибудь встряхнет его память, что он вернется наконец в реальный мир из этого, похожего на сон, где ему ничего не знакомо.

Он проводит пальцами по корешкам рассыпающихся от времени книг. Когда он шарит между подушками дивана, то натыкается на тонкий изгиб скрипки, а на подоконнике к большому удивлению обнаруживаются нотные записи. После этого Шерлок все больше понимает, что вряд ли его надежды оправдаются.

Шерлок встречает Джона, завернувшись с головой в одеяло и думая о прошлом, которого ему не суждено будет вспомнить.

Но Джон этого, конечно, не знает. Иначе это испортило бы все.

Шерлока внезапно охватывает острое желание выяснить, кто же такой Джон Ватсон.

Спустя некоторое время Шерлок узнает, что Джон помогает ему с расследованиями и работает в местной больнице. У Ватсона есть сестра и личный блог в интернете. Но этого резюме, лишенного всяких эмоций, недостаточно. Шерлок хочет понять саму душу Джона, понять, что у него на сердце. «Почему? – спрашивал он себя, – _почему_?» Почему Джон делит с ним квартиру? Почему смотрит на Шерлока с такой заботой, порой даже с нежностью, а иногда так рассерженно? Почему Джон безвозмездно сидит дома лишь для того, чтобы заботиться о нем?

Когда Шерлок валяется на диване, Джон приносит ему все, что он захочет. Хотя, Шерлок редко просит что-то, кроме чая, кофе, книг и ноутбука. Он терпит все жалобы Шерлока, не прерывает его молчания и никогда не просит ничего взамен. Если Шерлок спрашивает что-то, Джон не медлит с ответом и не злится, когда он обрывает рассуждения на половине фразы.

Несколько раз Джон легко проводит рукой по кудрям Шерлока, думая, что тот крепко спит. Он заставляет Шерлока есть. Он смеется.

А еще эта мягкость во взгляде.

Сейчас Шерлок абсолютно здоров. Он уже исследовал всю квартиру и может безукоризненно оправдать ожидания других.

Они с Джоном завтракают за одним столом, читают утренние газеты и весело спорят. Джон сдается, когда Шерлок съедает наконец половину своей порции. Шерлок уступает ему, и Джон тепло улыбается.

А потом его осеняет. Шерлок чуть не подпрыгивает от осознания своей победы. Он слишком ослеплен ею, чтобы задуматься о правильности своих выводов.

Джон Ватсон – его муж.

Определенно.

– – –

Теперь, когда Шерлок понял свою роль в этом театре незнакомых лиц, он делает все, чтобы играть эту роль на высшем уровне. Это не пугает, а скорее заинтриговывает его. Ни квартира, ни Джон не вызывают у него отвращения. Шерлок наверняка найдет себе здесь работу, несмотря на провалы в памяти. А если и не найдет, то хотя бы поэкспериментирует.

Чтобы до конца прояснить ситуацию, Шерлок снова прибегает к дедукции. Джон – его муж, значит, Шерлок дал свое согласие. Следовательно, он очень любил Джона. Этот вывод вполне приемлем: он не волнуется по поводу своей ориентации (просто химия, больше ничего), да и доктор – очень выгодная партия.

Однако вскоре становится понятно, что они немного отличаются от других пар. Джон никогда не целует его в щеку по утрам, только кидает пару кубиков сахара в кофе. Он вдруг становится очень встревоженным и беспокойным, когда одним утром Шерлок широко улыбнулся ему из-за своей кружки.

– Да что с тобой такое?

Шерлок пожимает плечами и переворачивает страницу газеты.

Проходят недели.

Шерлок только вылез из кровати. Джон, против обыкновения, не удивляется его хорошему настроению. Он готовит яичницу с беконом. Джон выглядит таким довольным, когда Шерлок съедает свою порцию, что тот уже ждет поцелуя, как медали, за этот подвиг. Когда Джон встает из-за стола, сердце выбивает дробь, и Шерлок чувствует, как горячая кровь стучит в висках и эхом устремляется в кончики пальцев. Весь последующий день они бродят по Лондону. Город похож на сказку.

Уже вечером, когда они возвращаются на Бейкер Стрит, Джон останавливается около ресторана, который по идее должен быть Шерлоку знаком. Спокойствие сменяется паникой – _наш любимый ресторан? место, где мы впервые встретились? место, где я сделал ему предложение?_ – но Джон, кажется, привык к таким перепадам настроения. С помощью своей дедукции Шерлок делает вывод, что этот ресторан – самый обычный, просто они сюда иногда заходят.

Ресторан старый, хозяин заведения весело подмигивает им, и Джон расслабляется. Просто знакомый ресторан, ничего более. Ну, по крайней мере, так казалось. После ужина Шерлок с радостью спешит домой, в более знакомую реальность.

С тех пор, как Шерлока выписали из больницы, Джон дежурит у его кровати, будит каждые несколько часов и заставляет пройти пару метров, чтобы удостовериться, что сотрясение не оставило никаких последствий. Шерлок замечает, что спальня на втором этаже не используется – не так ли обычно и бывает у женатых пар? Но Джон сильно удивляется, когда однажды вместо того, чтобы дать уйти, Шерлок хватает его за руку. Его зрачки расширены, и Шерлок видит, как на шее появляется румянец. У него самого перехватывает дыхание. Он допустил ошибку? Невозможно. Шерлок сглатывает, и сердце пускается вскачь. _Невозможно_.

– Ты разве не останешься?

Румянец перетекает с шеи Джона на его щеки. Он приоткрывает рот. Пульс его бьется, как птица в клетке, под пальцами Шерлока. Он медленно моргает, а грудь высоко вздымается. Джон вздыхает, но отвечает, поднимая взгляд к потолку.

– Ну, хорошо.

И снимает носки.

Шерлок отворачивается и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как прогибается матрас и сильнее натягиваются простыни. Джон шумно возится с лампой некоторое время, а потом все погружается во тьму. Тишину нарушает только дыхание. Сна ни в одном глазу. В первый раз за все время, – понимает Шерлок, – они подошли к одной обязательной части брака. Ох.

– Шерлок, – в голосе Джона снова появляется хрипотца. Шерлок не может понять, что она значит. – Шерлок, что?..

– Тише, Джон, – перебивает он, пытаясь скрыть страх в голосе. Ему нужно больше времени, чтобы подготовиться к этому. Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть Джону в глаза. – Я сегодня не в настроении.

И даже в этой кромешной тьме Шерлок видит, как у того отпадает челюсть. У них что, _так часто_ бывает секс? Надо провести расследование, срочно.

С легким шоком он осознает, что от этой идеи сердце подскакивает к горлу. Шерлок шумно сглатывает и отворачивается, натягивая на себя одеяло.

– Спокойной ночи, Джон, – наконец произносит Шерлок и закрывает глаза. Между ними повисает тишина, а потом он чувствует ладонь на своем лбу и пальцы, осторожно убирающие волосы назад. Сердце заходится в бешеном стуке.

– Да, Шерлок, – хрипло шепчет Джон. – Спокойной ночи.

– – –

Мир все такой же смутный и чужой, и лишь Джон – тот единственный, за которого можно ухватиться в этом сне. Шерлоку хочется вдыхать его, как сигаретный дым, прикасаться к нему и пробовать на вкус, впитывать в себя действительность, имя которой – Джон. Руки уже не слушаются Шерлока, пальцы танцуют по изгибам спины Джона, с каждым движением спускаясь все ниже. Пальцы задерживаются на пояснице чересчур долго, изучая безумный метроном его пульса. Джон время от времени спрашивает, что с ним такое. Еще реже он отвечает на прикосновения, убирает со лба Шерлока его черные волосы или переплетает пальцы на мгновение. Но Джон всегда осторожен, будто Шерлок мог разбиться на части в его руках, и эти части вонзились бы глубоко в ладони.

Но Шерлоку все это безумно нравится! Наверное, это из-за того, что он привык к Джону, а может и потому, что он совсем потерялся в этом мраке памяти в борьбе за ее возвращение. Возможно, дело в том, как нагло Джон очаровывает его сердце, хочет он сам того или нет. А может быть, это потому, что Джон просто рядом.

Не обращая ни на что внимания, Шерлок рисует непонятные узоры на его спине, в восхищении скользит взглядом по острым лопаткам, изгибам бедер, по едва заметным впадинам живота. Он внимательно слушает ритм его дыхания и думает, как ему повезло иметь такого удивительного супруга.

Спустя несколько недель Шерлок снова берется за дело, чтобы продолжить борьбу с беспокойной, неугомонной неизвестностью. Дело кажется ему интересным, а люди – отвратительно безмозглыми. Лестрейд (седой мужчина из больницы) выполняет свою работу не так уж плохо, чего не скажешь о его подопечных. И, правда, весь Скотланд-Ярд оказывается сборищем ничего не делающих идиотов, в то время как преступники вполне обоснованно хвастаются своими успехами и блестящими идеями. Из всего этого сброда лентяев Шерлоку приятно лишь общество Джона. Он немного шустрее остальных, и самое главное – Джон необходим ему. Шерлок никогда не будет работать один, без него.

Однажды среди дел им попадается ужасное убийство. Джон склоняется над телом и заявляет, что женщина была задушена, хотя на шее нет следов от пальцев, так же как ничего нет и в дыхательных путях. Шерлок всеми силами старается скрыть, как он доволен. Джон, напротив, не выглядит радостным, и отходит в сторону, бормоча что–то, но глаза его сияют. Вместе они собирают улики, проверяют разные догадки. Шерлок беззлобно ругает Джона, когда тот не понимает его выводов. Они кричат, раскидывают вещи; Джон несколько раз даже выгоняет Шерлока на диван.

Но они никогда еще не были так счастливы.

По крайней мере, Шерлоку так кажется. Звучит немыслимо, но, наверное, потерявшись где-то в тихом уголке сознания, все еще живут воспоминания о тех днях, когда все только начиналось.

Джон никогда не говорит об их отношениях, поэтому Шерлок знает ужасно мало. Как они встретились? Когда у них было первое свидание? А когда – первый поцелуй? Внезапно Шерлок понимает, что не знает, как это – целовать Джона.

Но он не может терпеть неизвестность, вся его натура говорит: необходимо срочно что-то сделать с Джоном Ватсоном.

…Они только что разрешили очередное запутанное дело и вернулись в знакомый полумрак квартиры. На Бейкер Стрит хозяйничала тишина. Шерлок встает у окна и что-то тихо поигрывает на скрипке. Джон обновляет блог. Чуть позже вечером они сидят бок о бок на диване, каждый со своим ноутбуком. Их руки время от времени соприкасаются. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова. В этом нет необходимости. Прикосновения к Джону перестали быть неотъемлемой частью игры Шерлока – теперь они стали частью его самого.

Расплывчатый серый саван вечера падает на плечи Лондона. Джон заказывает еду, включает телевизор и ставит на плиту чайник. Когда он возвращается на диван, Шерлок неосознанно придвигается ближе и будто невзначай задевает губами его висок. Джон устремляет на него пристальный взгляд. Сглатывает. А затем целует.

Поцелуй выходит нежным и в то же время горячим. Вполне в стиле Джона. На вкус как чай. Шерлок едва дышит. Закрывает глаза и пытается запомнить это ощущение Джона на своих губах.

Наконец-то.

Они отрываются друг от друга и возвращаются на свои половины дивана. Джон берет его за руку. Дом охватывает приятная тишина. Им не нужны слова. Их пальцы переплетены. Джон прибавляет громкость на телевизоре.

Шерлок обнаруживает для себя, что влюбился.

Никогда еще он не скучал по своей памяти так же, как сейчас.

– – –

Их отношения просты.

Они встают рано. Шерлок иногда просыпается, уютно устроившись у Джона на плече, а бывает так, что и сам Джон лежит на его груди и обнимает Шерлока. Однако чаще всего они спят на разных половинах кровати, наслаждаясь необыкновенным покоем, за которым скрывается понимание. Они знают друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы чувствовать себя неуютно из-за отсутствия близости.

Но такая ирония судьбы Шерлока ничуть не волнует.

Они по очереди принимают душ, переодеваются, Джон готовит завтрак и каждый раз умудряется впихивать его в Шерлока, пока тот прячется за газетой или ноутбуком. Потом он обходит стол, кидает два кубика сахара в кофе и целует в висок. Шерлок улыбается и размешивает сахар. Чайная ложка тихонько позвякивает о стенку кружки. Джон, весь сияя, перелистывает газету. Миссис Хадсон обычно поднимается к ним поздно утром, чтобы поворчать о грязной посуды и переставленных шкафов, пыхтит, бормочет и уходит, потрепав напоследок своих квартирантов по щекам так сильно, что те краснеют. Они убираются и расходятся каждый по своим делам.

Как-то раз Джон подмечает, что их жизнь стала намного спокойней. Шерлоку и остается разве что неопределенно кивнуть. Откуда ему знать, какой была их жизнь до всего этого?

Дни летят незаметно. Джон все такой же осторожный и неуверенный, все так же волнуется, когда дотрагивается до Шерлока. Тот, в свою очередь, удивляется, всегда ли Джон был таким сверхчувствительным, или во всем виноват недавний случай. Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон понял наконец, что он не рассыпется от его прикосновений.

Шерлок нуждается в своих воспоминаниях больше, чем сам того желает, а иногда ему и вправду кажется, будто он сделан из хрупкого хрусталя – тронешь, и он разобьется на тысячи осколков.

Их поцелуи выходят спонтанными, но страстными. Даже Шерлок не всегда знает, когда поцелует Джона в следующий раз. Иногда это случается не в самый подходящий момент. Например, когда Джон пьет чай, когда таксист злобно поглядывает на них, или когда Шерлок осматривает труп. Но бывают и удачные моменты: у кухонного стола, на заднем сиденье такси (тогда Джон запускает пальцы в волосы Шерлока), возвращаясь домой на Бейкер Стрит после удачно завершенного дела, ощущая на губах вкус адреналина и победы. После таких поцелуев Джон улыбается.

Они никогда не упоминают их супружества – им это не нужно. Все и так можно прочесть в глазах Джона.

Однажды в воскресенье Шерлок спускается в комнату позднее, чем обычно, и застает незнакомого мужчину, уютно расположившегося в гостиной. Джон, появившись из-за угла кухни многозначительно кивает и указывает кухонной лопаточкой на гостя. Желудок Шерлока устраивает сальто-мортале. Этот мужчина должен быть ему знаком?

Шерлок огибает кресло и садится на диван, спешно выкидывая оттуда халат. Он встречается взглядом с незнакомцем, и сердце замирает на секунду.

 _Майкрофт_.

Это первый раз, когда имя само всплывает в мозгу. От неожиданности у Шерлока приоткрывается рот. Майкрофт – его брат. Майкрофт очень раздражает его, но, к сожалению, иногда он очень необходим. Внезапно у Шерлока начинает кружиться голова. Он видит перед собой маленького мальчика с копной черных волос, который крепко держит за руку парня постарше. Он слышит смех детей, чувствует песок с игровой площадки у себя на губах вперемешку с болью и разочарованием где-то глубоко внутри. Он не понимает, почему _другие_ не могут понять его. Шерлок чувствует долговязое молодое тело и воротник своего выпускного костюма, давящего на шею. Чувствует, как волна кокаина бежит по его венам. Он испытывает на прочность свой интеллект, ставит опыты, расследует убийства. Находит жилье. Квартира 221 Б. Шерлок сильнее сжимает руками диванную подушку. Он знает, что будет дальше.

Но все прекращается. Воспоминания вновь утекают от него. Его снова обволакивает сонная дымка. Шерлоку хочется кричать. Вместо этого он натянуто улыбается Майкрофту.

– Что тебе надо?

Майкрофт вздыхает так, словно это последний вздох в его жизни. Он начинает говорить, но Шерлок не слушает его. Почти три десятка лет его жизни вернулись в одно мгновение. Что же требуется, чтобы восстановить оставшееся?

Джон вскоре присоединяется к ним, неся на сером подносе три чашки кофе и сахарницу. Шерлоку хочется его поцеловать, как никогда. Но больше всего он хочет вспомнить Джона, вернуть все воспоминания, связанные с ним. Теперь Шерлок знает, что это реально и что нет ничего невозможного.

Когда Майкрофт уходит, Шерлок сжимает Джона в объятиях и целует до тех пор, пока они оба не перестают дышать, думать, удивляться, забывать, вспоминать…

– – –

Лето накатывается на Лондон волной тепла и дождей, а Шерлок осознает, что с того момента, как произошел тот несчастный случай, прошло уже полгода.

Позднее утро. Они снова спят на разных половинах кровати. Это утро врывается к ним в спальню тонкой струйкой света через окно и растекается серебряной лужицей на полу. Начинается дождь. Шерлоку уютно и тепло. Джон лежит тихо, спиной к нему, только плечи едва заметно поднимаются и опускаются, а дыхание шепотом скользит по подушке. Шерлок, все еще неуверенный из-за своего пребывания в незнакомом мире, хочет протянуть руку, коснуться этого спасительного якоря в море сна, пропитаться его реальностью.

Шерлок приподнимается на локтях, быстро перекатывается на другую сторону и осторожно обнимает Джона за талию. Тихий ритм дыхания сбивается на миг. Шерлок замирает, но Джон только вздыхает, и мышцы на его животе напрягаются. Он все еще спит. Затаив дыхание, Шерлок скользит пальцами вниз по животу, чувствуя выступающие мышцы и ребра, а еще мерный стук сердца. Шерлок утыкается лбом в плечо Джона, с губ слетает вздох безмерного удовольствия.

Джон шевелится, и Шерлок чувствует, как с трепетом открылись его глаза, чует его смущение из–за неожиданного положения, в котором он проснулся, пробует на вкус то, как он удивляется рукам, обвившихся вокруг талии, и кудрей, что щекочут ему шею. Джон стал для него всеми пятью чувствами. Шерлок прижимается к нему еще больше. Шесть месяцев в туманном мире. Если бы не Джон Ватсон, то муки неизвестности давно бы его убили.

Благодарность за все это комом застревает у Шерлока в горле.

– Доброе утро, – бубнит Джон. – Что все это значит?

Шерлок только пожимает плечами и отваживается наконец легко прикоснуться губами к шее Джона. Тот сжимает руки.

– Расслабься, – шепчет Шерлок. Его кожа такая естественно мягкая, пахнет чаем, потом и сном. Джон судорожно вздыхает, поворачивается, и Шерлок уже видит вопрос на его губах. Он целует Джона и может попробовать на вкус все эти «почему?» и «и что дальше?». Ох, Джон весь состоит из сплошных вопросов.

Но им не нужны слова.

Обычно Джон вытягивает подбородок, обхватывает Шерлока руками и выдыхает в его губы какие-то неразборчивые ласковые слова. Потом он обычно выпутывается из объятий…

(Шерлок объясняет это страхом, осторожностью и еще много чем)

…но в это утро Джон остается. Пальцы зарываются в волосы Шерлока, рот открывается, а рука ложится на мягкий изгиб его бедра. У Шерлока голова идет кругом. Свет за окном слабеет, дождь сильнее барабанит по крыше. Не хватает воздуха, – наверное, поэтому он вынужден вдыхать Джона так отчаянно и безрассудно.

Пальцы танцуют где-то у основания спины. Губы спускаются на подбородок, затем на шею, ключицы, достигают живота. Мир так _реален_. Джон закрывает глаза, и мир становится еще более ощутимым. Шерлок чувствует, как его бедра отрываются от кровати. Еще не сформировавшийся вздох обжигает горло.

 _Джон_.

Оргазм, такой яркий и неконтролируемый, идет вразрез с реальностью. Шерлок не может больше сдерживаться, он цепляется за Джона, царапая ногтями его плечи и заставляя того вздрогнуть, прежде чем упасть обратно на матрас. Ему нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Плечом Шерлок чувствует, как дрожит Джон, слышит, как его собственное имя падает с его губ и разбивается о подушку.

 _Шерлок_.

Оно и правда такое хрупкое.

Они лежат в безуспешных попытках восстановить дыхание, и Шерлок понимает, что он может быть счастлив даже в такой шаткой действительности. Джон существует, он рядом. А сможет ли Шерлок существовать один, без Джона?

– Спасибо тебе, – медленно выдыхает он сквозь накатывающий сон.

Джон поворачивает голову и улыбается, легко проводит пальцем по красивому изгибу подбородка. Шерлок сглатывает и подается навстречу мягким прикосновениям. Сон манит его, липкий и мягкий. Джон заключает его в надежные объятия, и Шерлок устраивается у него на груди. Дождь идет сильнее, над их головами как будто стучат тысячи барабанов в такт сердцебиению под щекой Шерлока. Потерянной правде реальности, кажется, никогда не суждено выбраться из тумана памяти. Джон аккуратно убирает ему волосы со лба. Ритм его дыхания такой знакомый, что у Шерлока вырывается вздох нескрываемого облегчения.

Одно только это дыхание делает его счастливым.

Поэтому то, что случается после этого осознания, скрывает больше иронии, чем все, происходящее сейчас.

– – –

Лето плавно утекает, как вода сквозь пальцы. Они все так же занимаются расследованиями. Они прочесывают Лондон и возвращаются домой, смотрят скучные телепередачи на старом продавленном диване, сцепив руки на подушке. Они задерживаются в гостиной допоздна, анализируя собранные данные. Обычно это приносит какие-нибудь результаты, но иногда они замечают, как близко они стоят друг к другу, и уже ничего не могут с собой поделать. Тогда расследование немного затягивается. Но оно того стоит.

Временами, когда Шерлок просыпается, Джона уже нет. Но шипение жарящейся яичницы внизу на кухне ни в чем не уступает мягким прикосновениям губ к уху. Иногда Джон остается, и тогда уже его губы и вправду мягко касаются ушей, щеки, лба и рта, нашептывая что-то без слов. Они задают друг другу тысячи вопросов на языке прикосновений без единого слова. Да, Шерлок влюбился окончательно.

Но он не помнит этого чувства. За все эти вновь вернувшиеся сумасшедшие тридцать лет он так и не познал его. Были, может, вспыхивающее время от времени чувство привязанности к Майкрофту, какие-то теплые взаимоотношения с матерью. Он помнит тайную признательность и уважение к Лестрейду. Но влюбленности не было никогда. И принимает он это чувство с должной осторожностью. Это слишком новое и тревожное знакомство.

А еще Шерлок заново знакомится со страхом.

Он присутствовал в его жизни, но каждый раз под другой маской. Однажды, когда ему было шесть или семь лет, он остался один дома и с тревогой ощущал это чувство. В другой раз Майкрофт упал и сломал себе руку. В тот день мать была неожиданно нервной. Шерлок сжимал ее руку в комнате для посетителей в старой больнице и чувствовал, как в животе крутится что-то неприятное.

Но сейчас все разительно отличается от предыдущих случаев.

Сейчас страх незнакомый, дикий и всепоглощающий. Это инфекция, занесенная в сердце, и она распространяется по всему телу. Как эпидемия. 

Это трель мобильника в кармане. Это лунный свет, слабо отражающийся от воды. Но главное – это Джон, почти не способный дышать под давлением бомб, крепко привязанных к его груди.

У Шерлока трясутся руки.

Мориарти, провальсировав на площадку, протягивает ему ладони, словно приглашая на танец. Пальцы подрагивают на спусковом крючке. Джон тяжело дышит. Шерлок на языке ощущает острый вкус ужаса. Сердце громко стучит. А ведь это Джон балансирует на краю пропасти. Джон, который прыгает на Мориарти, прижимает свою смерть вплотную к груди и диким взглядом умоляет Шерлока бежать. Им управляет любовь. Он бы умер за нее. За любовь.

И по этой причине все происходящее вселяет в Шерлока ужас.

Он не может вымолвить ни слова. Страх без всякого предупреждения захватывает его. Овладевает им. Наполняет его целиком: рот, нос, глаза и уши. Шерлок не сводит глаз с Джона. С красной точки, бегающей у него по лбу. Внезапно он видит отражение своих чувств на лице у Джона. Мориарти улыбается, а в глазах его мелькают вспышки удовольствия. Здесь даже дедукция не нужна.

Такая же красная точка наверняка сейчас прыгает по лбу Шерлока.

И Джон отпускает Мориарти.

Хитрые детектив и злодей. Они беседуют, и все сводится к разговорам о смерти. Они говорят спокойно, изредка повышая голос, чтобы их было слышно из-за резкого дыхания Джона. Шерлок хорошо знает эту игру. По правде, она довольно предсказуема. Ровно до того момента, как Мориарти разворачивается и уходит. На мгновение Шерлок застывает от шока, но на это нет времени. Шерлок бешено бросается к Джону, срывает с него куртку со взрывчаткой, убеждаясь все больше, что вот он, теплый и живой; цепляется за его рукава, обезумевший, позволяет себе вздохнуть с облегчением: все в порядке, они в безопасности.

Только Шерлок начинает верить во все это, как вдруг Мориарти возвращается для очередного танца. Дальше все превращается в сплошной ураган. Шерлок направляет оружие на груду взрывчатки. Джон берет его за руку. Их пальцы переплетаются. Он чувствует, как спусковой крючок впивается в кожу все глубже и глубже. Одно легкое нажатие изменит все. Джон сжимает его руку крепче.

И Шерлок сжимает обе руки.

Все охвачено огнем. Шерлок слышит очень громкий крик. Беспощадный жар затягивает их в воронку. Во рту становится ужасно сухо. Мир вот-вот рассыпется у них под ногами. В один миг вся похожая на сон вселенная, мучившая Шерлока столько месяцев, сплетается в одно целое.

И только рука Джона остается реальной.

– – –

Он чувствует под собой твердый бетонный пол. Моргает, открывает глаза, видит осколки гладкой плитки бассейна. Терпкий вкус пепла на языке. Пахнет подпаленными волосами и сгоревшей одеждой. Он слышит, как совсем рядом с ним тяжело дышит Джон. Их руки все еще сцеплены вместе, и кажется, будто огонь переплавил их. Ладонь Джона липкая. Шерлок чувствует, как что–то тяжелое давит на грудь, но это «что-то» не сравнится с весом обрушившейся на него памяти.

Они встретились не так давно. Они – соседи на Бейкер-Стрит. В то время Джон ходил с тростью и не очень охотно принимал участие в расследованиях. Сейчас его нога снова в порядке, да и отношение к делам тоже изменилось. Он стал чаще улыбаться. У него были девушки. Они с Джоном не были женаты.

Джон никогда не был его мужем.

Шерлок медленно пытается встать и найти Джона, но тот уже поднялся на локтях. Кровь стекает с его лба, а улыбка на лице кажется почти безумной. Победа. Шерлок смотрит на него с облегчением, но внезапно воспоминания волной захлестывают его, и он замирает на месте. С губ слетает стон, и он прячет лицо в ладонях.

Шерлок слышит, как Джон обеспокоенно придвигается ближе и сжимает его руки, словно спрашивая, в порядке ли он. Шерлок не может себя сдержать, слова вылетают помимо его воли.

– Ты не мой муж, – шепчет он, а затем хочет откусить себе язык. На миг воцаряется тишина. Джон непонимающе смеется.

– Нет. Никогда им не был.

Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд. Джон хмурит брови. Никто из них не задумывается над положением: раненые, они лежат в рушащемся здании старого бассейна. Полиция уже наверняка на полпути сюда.

– И что? – Джон прикусывает губу. – И что с того?

Шерлок знает, что должен молчать, но его руки трясутся. Рубашка местами порвана, на животе большой ожог. В голове все плывет от боли, усталости и ужаса. Джон не его муж. Какой же он был дурак!

– Я думал, что мы женаты, – выдыхает он. Кажется, Джон потерял дар речи.

– После того, как я ударился головой, я не смог ничего вспомнить, – продолжает Шерлок, голос дрожит все больше с каждым словом. – Я все пытался выяснить кто ты. Это было нелегко. Тебя было сложно вычислить, не так, как Молли, тех ребят из Скотланд-Ярда или миссис Хадсон. Тогда я… Я… Ты всегда приносил мне чай, ты терпел меня, иногда ты гладил меня по голове, когда я спал, и то, как ты улыбался мне, я… – он беспомощно смотрит на Джона. Лицо того абсолютно ничего не выражает. – Было логично предположить, что ты мой муж.

Джон ничего не говорит. Шерлок чувствует, как нарастает внутри него паника. Слова одно за другим сыпятся из его уст.

– Я решил подыграть. Пригласил тебя спать со мной, держал за руку при каждом удобном случае, как бы случайно хотел упомянуть о свадьбе или годовщине... Я был рад, когда узнал, что мы не расписаны. И я не думал, что нам так нужно будет обсуждать наши отношения. Но я ошибся, так ошибся… – он останавливается. Внезапно в его голову приходит мысль. Шерлок широко открывает глаза и с надеждой смотрит на Джона.

– Я совершил ошибку, но Джон… Ты не оттолкнул меня. Ты всегда был сдержанным, я приписал это твоему характеру, но ты… ты же никогда не отталкивал меня… но почему… если я ошибся… – он запинается. Губы Джона складываются в одну тонкую полоску. – О-о.

Кажется, что тишина длится вечность. Вода мягко плещется об обломки бассейна. Слышно лишь их тихое дыхание.

– Ох, – тихо повторяет Шерлок. – Так значит, ты был влюблен в меня с самого начала.

Джон опускает взгляд. Он невесело усмехается и надавливает двумя пальцами на виски. Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за ним.

– Фантастика, – наконец выдает Джон. – Просто фантастика. Я должен был знать. Конечно, для тебя это все эксперимент. Нет, даже не так. Только ты шутки ради мог скрывать свою амнезию, Шерлок. Ты просто делал то, чего от тебя ждали. Играл свою роль. Это была игра. Мы играли в шарады. Как дети. Все было не по-настоящему. Превосходно, – он поднимается. На руках кровь. Чьи-то голоса вдруг вспарывают воздух, и он оборачивается.

– Полиция приехала. Нам надо в больницу. Ты едва можешь сидеть. Я пойду, скажу им, что мы здесь.

В его глазах боль и грусть; он поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Встать. Подняться. Остановить Джона. Но боль не дает ему пошевелиться, а шок – сказать хоть слово. Ему хочется сорваться на крик, но в горле так сухо. Джон неправ. Он не знает. Он должен знать.

Знать, что Шерлок тоже любил Джона с самого начала.

– – –

Больница кажется скорее сном, чем явью. Так было при амнезии. Все в палате резкого белого цвета с серебряным отливом. Перед глазами все плывет. Это слишком. Слышны мягкие голоса медсестер. Резкий стук их каблуков по кафелю режет уши. Удушливый запах антисептика. Холодные, сухие ладони врача подводят Шерлока к кушетке. Холод стетоскопа колет грудь, тупая боль от инъекций пронзает руку. Влажная противоожоговая мазь растекается по животу. Он пьет какую–то холодную жидкость. Голоса. Шум воды. Усталость тянет руки и ноги вниз, морфий высасывает остатки сознания.

Последнее, что он замечает, это то, что Джона нет рядом.

Его будит жажда. Медсестра приносит ему воду в пластиковом стаканчике, и Шерлок жадно пьет. Ставит пустой стакан на тумбочку и переводит взгляд на другую кровать, стоящую в палате. Там, на чистых белых простынях спит старик. Не Джон. Чтобы скрыть свое разочарование, он начинает изучать болезнь старика. Его лицо искажено, оно серого цвета, как пепел. Грудь тяжело поднимается и опускается. Одна из его костлявых рук запуталась в одеяле. На пальце сияет золотой ободок. Его не чистили годами, но Шерлок не верит, что он изменял своей жене. Вместо этого он приходит к выводу, что та умерла много лет назад, и с тех пор горе медленно убивало его.

Глаза старика открываются, Шерлок чуть ерзает на кровати.

– Доброе утро, – говорит он. Старик улыбается, и около глаз появляются морщинки. Нет, он никак не может быть изменщиком.

– Прошу прощения, – продолжает Шерлок. – Они не знают, что это неизбежно, не так ли?

Мужчина удивленно смотрит на него.

– Как вы узнали?

Шерлок усмехается.

– Боюсь, это слишком очевидно для меня, – усмешка превращается в грустную улыбку. – Сколько?

– Шестьдесят лет, – отвечает старик. – Шестьдесят. И мне никогда не было скучно.

Шестьдесят лет. Целая вечность. Даже не зная зачем, Шерлок опять спрашивает:

– Расскажите, как это? Я имею в виду – быть с ней так долго?

Старик устремляет взгляд в потолок. Его глаза наполняются воспоминаниями. Воспоминания. Только теперь Шерлок понял их ценность.

– Она просто существовала, – начинает мужчина. – Она просто была рядом утром и вечером, а ночью забирала себе все подушки. Я дышал для нее, и она дышала для меня. Простите, это сложно объяснить, рассказать… – его голос поднимается на тон выше, он тихо смеется. – Знаете, мы никогда об этом не говорили. Как-то и не было нужды говорить. Мы болтали о каких–то пустяках. Просто мы знали друг друга так же хорошо, как знали себя. Я знал ее, как свои пять пальцев. Кажется, так говорят? Или как-то по-другому? – он качает головой. – Неважно. Я не замечал ее присутствия, но оно было неотъемлемой частью меня самого, как… как сердце. Мы порой забывали, что именно оно поддерживает в нас жизнь, – он улыбается. – Оно просто есть. Оно существует. Так же существовала и она.

Старик затихает. Голова Шерлока начинает кружиться от морфия, нахлынувшей боли и бешеного стука его сердца. Жгучая боль в животе затягивает сознание. Он открывает рот, собираясь ответить, но голос хриплый и не слушается его. Губы опять высыхает.

Мгновение. Еще одно. Когда появляется медсестра, Шерлок закрывает глаза. Тонкая игла заходит под кожу, оставляя на руке короткую вспышку боли. Кто-то опускает его на подушки, и тьма нависает над Шерлоком, забирая его в свои объятия.

– – –

Через несколько часов он просыпается снова. Ломкие лучи солнца пробиваются через окна и разбиваются о плитку, превращаясь в острые золотые осколки. Полдень. Боль от ожога почти неощутима. Он поворачивается и видит, что соседняя кровать пуста.

Против воли на глазах появляется что-то похожее на слезы.

Медсестра входит в палату, когда Шерлок в замешательстве вытирает глаза уголком простыни. Только не это, еще одной инъекции он не вынесет. Снова провалиться в пустое забытье? Он ведь чувствует себя хорошо, хоть и постоянно хочет пить. Медсестра приносит ему стакан холодной воды и даже не пытается наполнить его вены морфием. Просто стоит и записывает что-то на планшет. Тогда-то он и спрашивает о Джоне.

– Ватсон? – она поджимает губы. – Такой невысокий, в свитере? С повязкой на голове?

Сердце начинает биться чаще, и Шерлок кивает. Надо сказать, он не уверен насчет повязки, но остальное подходит. Медсестра улыбается.

– Он был здесь примерно час назад. Сказал, что хочет немного посмотреть на вас. Много вздыхал, – она отрывает его руку от постели и считает пульс. – Ваш друг?

– Что-то вроде того, – грустно усмехается Шерлок.

Медсестра поднимает бровь.

– У вас пульс подскочил, – говорит она и прижимает ладонь к его лбу. – Как вы себя чувствуете?

Шерлок мотает головой. Медсестра убирает руку.

– Как полный идиот, – отвечает он. – Боюсь, я пока не привык к этому чувству.

Девушка внимательно на него смотрит. У нее рыжие волосы. Тонкие, сжатые губы. Россыпь веснушек на носу. Под глазами синеватые мешки. Не замужем. Сильная, но уставшая девушка.

– Я пойду, спрошу насчет Ватсона, – наконец выдает она. – Я видела его в комнате для посетителей.

Шерлок глядит на нее, раскрыв рот.

– Вы...

Уголок ее губ ползет вверх.

– Вы будете как новенький уже через несколько дней, мистер Холмс. Это моя работа – избавлять людей от боли, знаете ли, – сказав это, она выходит из комнаты.

Иногда даже самые обыкновенные люди его поражают.

Десять минут спустя в палату заходит Джон. Он подавленный и какой-то помятый. Волосы поблекли и спутались, а в глазах поселилась усталость. Его ужасный свитер и серые брюки запачкались и измялись. Поверх лба и правда наложена повязка. Судя по запаху, только кофе держит его на ногах и не дает уснуть. Он волнуется и злится, намертво застряв между двумя этими эмоциями. Шерлок облегченно вздыхает.

– Джон, – произносит он. – Ты в порядке.

Джон вздыхает и подходит к кровати. Протягивает руки к поручням, но останавливается и засовывает их обратно в карманы.

– Можно и так сказать, – отвечает он. – А ты как?

Джон говорит вежливо и отстраненно, но блеск в глазах выдает его. Шерлок упирается взглядом в свои колени.

– Пить хочется, – тихо говорит он. – Почти все время.

Джон услужливо наливает в стакан воды и передает ему. Шерлок делает несколько маленьких глотков. Почему-то ему кажется, что если стакан опустеет, то Джон сразу уйдет. У Шерлока есть еще немного воды, чтобы сделать признание. Наверное, это самый ужасный вызов, что когда-либо бросала ему судьба.

– Джон, – говорит он. – Джон… ты был здесь все это время?

Джон начинает издалека, в голосе звучат нотки злости и стыда.

– Я… ну, да. Я же врач. Я не мог просто оставить тебя здесь, – его взгляд шарит по стенам, огибая кровать. – Пойми меня правильно.

Шерлок тут же хватается за эту фразу.

– Странно, что ты это сказал, – тихо говорит он. – Когда это я должен просить тебя об этом. Я должен просить тебя понять.

Джон кидает на него быстрый взгляд.

– Понять тебя? Скажи мне, Шерлок, что это значит – «понять тебя»? – его голос срывается, и Джон кусает губу. – Слушай, зачем ты снова поднимаешь эту тему? Я хотел подождать и удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке. Потом я найду новую квартиру и съеду. Давай просто забудем обо всем.

У Шерлока вырывается смешок, полный странной смеси любви и разочарования.

– О, Джон, – вздыхает он. – Джон, я не хочу снова все забывать.

На щеках у Джона появляется румянец.

– Ну, да, конечно, ты… не хочешь... снова, – он отводит взгляд. – Я тогда пойду. Уверен, с поиском жилья не будет проблем.

Джон говорит об этом так легко. На лице нет никаких эмоций. Шерлок представляет себе Бейкер-Стрит без Джона Ватсона и чуть не задыхается от нахлынувшего ужаса.

– Джон, нет, – он неосознанно хватает его за руку. – Ты не понимаешь? Когда я очнулся… Я думал, что ты мой муж… Я решил подыграть. Попробовать влюбиться. Я был немного напуган, это правда. Я и понятия не имел, что может случиться. Подделать это чувство казалось чем-то… нереальным, – он остановился. Рука Джона мягкая и теплая в его ладони. Шерлок прижимает большой палец к запястью и чувствует бешеный ритм его пульса. – Но на самом деле это оказалось легче, чем я ожидал. И однажды я понял: это легко, потому что все это по-настоящему.

Джон смотрит на него во все глаза. Стакан наполовину пуст. Шерлок делает быстрый глоток.

– Я влюбился в тебя даже… даже не пытаясь. И это чувство оказалось настолько сильным, что я думал, я умру от страха. Я изучил тебя так же хорошо, как свои пять пальцев, или как там говорят? – он качает головой. – Неважно. Ты просто существовал, был рядом. И сейчас ты здесь. И, я надеюсь, всегда будешь. И, Джон… – он глубоко вздыхает. – Когда память вернулась, я вспомнил две вещи. Первая – это то, что ты никогда не был моим мужем. А вторая… Вторая – это… Я влюбился в тебя, когда ты взглянул на меня и не испугался моего ума. Когда ты улыбнулся и сказал «фантастика!», а через два дня запомнил, какой кофе я люблю. Джон Ватсон, – его голос падает. – Джон Ватсон, я клянусь, что я полюбил тебя с самого начала.

Даже не взглянув на Джона, Шерлок залпом выпивает остатки воды и мнет стаканчик в дрожащих руках.

– – –

Они возвращаются на Бейкер-Стрит через три дня. Шерлок жаждет снова увидеть квартиру, ведь память снова при нем. Он просто хочет пробежаться взглядом по книгам, мебели и поцарапанным обоям, радуясь, что знает наконец, откуда взялись дырки от пуль и желтый смайл на стене.

Джон выглядит счастливым. Они держатся за руки на заднем сиденье такси, ритм его пульса такой ровный и спокойный. Шерлок хочет чувствовать себя так же уверенно. Его волнение настолько же велико, как и желание увидеть квартиру. Миссис Хадсон оказала ему хорошую услугу два дня назад. Теперь эта услуга оттягивает карман его пальто.

Джон его простил. И поцеловал. Его поцелуй был на вкус как кофе и облегчение.

Шерлок никак не может выкинуть из головы того старика. И, хотя не в его стиле придавать значение всяким материальным вещам, он крепко сжимает пальцами маленькую коробочку, боясь, что та вдруг исчезнет.

Такси останавливается, и они выходят на улицу. Пока Шерлок расплачивается, Джон достает из багажника небольшую сумку, которую принес в больницу. Они обмениваются улыбками, Джон подходит к двери и достает ключи. Дверь распахивается, и он заходит внутрь. Шерлок не идет за ним. Джон поворачивается, чтобы окликнуть его, а тот видит все эмоции, написанные у Джона на лице.

– Я… – Джон смотрит на кольцо. Удивление. Неверие. Благоговейный страх перед верой. Необъяснимая радость. Сомнение в радости. Больше радости. Страх разочарования. Дикий всплеск надежды. – Я… Это то, о чем я думаю?

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

– Ты и правда идиот, – притворно ворчит он. – А что же еще это может быть?

Джон берет кольцо.

– Ну, ты же не встал на колено.

Шерлок фыркает.

– Это дурацкая традиция. Я не хочу устраивать здесь сцены и пачкать брюки, – он встречается взглядом с Джоном. – Это неважно. Ты согласен?

Джон надевает кольцо на палец. Простой ободок из золота. Подходит идеально.

– А церемония будет? – вдруг с беспокойством спрашивает он. Шерлок громко смеется, испытывая одновременно облегчение, счастье и неверие.

– Ты хоть можешь себе это представить? – мягко спрашивает он и берет Джона за руку. Они оба как-то забыли, что стоят на пороге своего дома на глазах у целого города. Джон смеется и качает головой.

– Нас, возле алтаря, в одинаковых смокингах? – представляет он, следя взглядом за отражением серых солнечных лучей на кольце. Шерлок снова смеется.

– Это будет просто великолепно, – тихо говорит он. Смех в его голосе гаснет. – Спасибо тебе, Джон.

Он притягивает его за ворот рубашки и быстро целует. Их пальцы переплетаются.

– За что? – выдыхает Джон, когда они отстраняются.

– Сам не знаю, – отвечает Шерлок, поднимаясь по ступеням. Их руки все еще сцеплены. Пальцами он чувствует холодок от кольца, и лицо озаряется дикой улыбкой. В коридоре они снова целуются. – Просто хочу сказать спасибо.

Джон улыбается и целует его в третий раз. Они поднимаются наверх, откладывают багаж. Джон ставит чайник на плиту, Шерлок открывает ноутбук. Они о чем-то спорят, а их кольца сияют в неярком свете солнца. Реальность, похожая на сон закончилась. Они наконец-то дома.


End file.
